Spell Caster and Spell Master
by Dragonfire73
Summary: What would happen if Ethan got magical powers too.
1. Chapter 1

Spell Caster and Spell Master

"Hey Ethan" Benny said. "I found a spell to give you my powers". "No offense Benny but when you mix me you and magic something bad always happens". "Come on Ethan imagine the possibilities". "You could summon Sarah flowers." "Okay I'm in." "Okay, Alzarath Irinio Vorticus". There was a flash of light. "Did it work?" "Only one way to find out." "Say Irio Vernatoth Impliato." I said the words and a little bottle appeared in my hand. "Benny what's in here?" I asked. "Cat urine" he said. "Eew" I said. Erica came over. "So what's the geek squad doing this time". "Nothing but giving Ethan magic powers that's what." Sarah appeared in a rush of wind." You did what "she said. "I'm telling your grandma." "No please don't tell her" Benny pleaded. I pointed at the girls and said "Oblivio Memnath Obliviar De Kaput." "What was I about to say?" asked Sarah. "Was it something about lunch." I asked "Oh yeah thanks Ethan." " Bye guys". They zoomed off. "Dude nice said Benny. Let's head to my house."

"Okay here's a copy of my spell book. Treat it with care." "Don't worry Benny I'm going to study it all night." When I'm back in my house I touch the book and all of it is instantly transferred to memory. Whoa I thought. That was weird. I tried a spell a golden ring appeared. Weird I thought Benny's spells don't normally work out this well. Maybe my psychic power is helping me out with the magic. I tried a teleportation spell and went to Benny's

"Dude how did you get here?!" Benny asked. "I teleported." "No fair you can teleport." "Benny I think my psychic powers are enhancing my magical ability. Right now I'm a spell master." "No way, is there a spell to cure Sarah she would fall in love with you." "I think there is actually, let's go to Sarah's house."

End of Chapter 1

Sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be longer and have some Ethan x Sarah and maybe some Benny x Erica.


	2. Chapter 2

Spell Caster and Spell Master

At Sarah's house

Ethan's POV

One teleportation spell later we were at Sarah's house. She punched Benny in the gut. "Ow" he said."Sorry" exclaimed Sarah. "But how did you get into my room.""Um I teleported I said." "You were serious about the magic" she said."Yeah and there might be a way to cure you if your still interested."

She paused and then we started kissing it was slow at first but then we really got into it." That is so sweet but I don't want you to mess up and screw me up even more."

"Sarah I can do this I told her gently." "Okay she said go ahead" "Vampcar Morticis Sulmanth Rex." She started writhing it went on for a few minutes then she stood up. "Did it work?" I asked. "Only one way to find out" she said she tried hissing at me but nothing happened. "It did now we can be just a normal couple without the whole immortal thing getting in the way."

"Funny when I met you you were just a dork who spilled food on me." "Huh I guess a lot has changed" I said. "Hello" Benny said "does anyone remember me Benny, magic man really!"

"Don't worry witlle baby we remember you." "Good" Benny said "cause I was seriously worried. So who's breaking the news to Erica" he asked. About what, i asked. "Well her best friends mortal again and she's going out with the nerd king".

"He's right" said Sarah "this is going to kill her again and if it doesn't she'll tease me forever". Her phone started ringing. "Speaking of which". "Hey Erica she said look there's something I have to tell you but I want to say it in person."

"You don't need to" said Erica flying down from above. "We can make dating nerds hot." She then started making out with Benny. "Dude best night ever he said!"

We headed back to my place to hang out. Jane came back downstairs. "Hey Sarah" she said "why are you sitting so close to Ethan. Wait a minute I'm telling mom" she said.

"Jane please no she might not let her babysit anymore. What'll it take."" My chores for a month and 20 dollars each". "Fine I said". We paid and then watched jacuzzi time machine for a while. Eventually the girls had to leave. "See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Definitely" she said as she walked out the door when I lied down in bed that night. Well let's just say I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


End file.
